Perchance to Dream
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: Hunter and Tori are sharing the same dreams. Dreams of past lives together. But someonehas followed them through time, to keep them apart. Will the past repeat itself again?Will one or both of them die?
1. confessions of two hearts

Well they say third time lucky. So far not in reviews, so either the stories aren't to the taste or the characters aren't. Last story, I think.

Hunter sat on the log looking at Tori standing there before him. The sunlight surrounding her, he couldn't make out her features. They had been out walking during a break in training.

"Hunter.... I was wondering." She was twisting the edge of her belt in one hand.

"Yes Tori. What were you wondering? Sometime about Blake?"

"No, nothing like that. It's about you." He looked up puzzled at that, not sure where she was going with this.

"Hunter, I was wondering what you thought of me?"

"That you are a good friend, like family."

"Is that all?" Her voice had sounded sad to Hunters ears.

"You are beautiful, smart. But I shouldn't say that. That is for Blake to say. I have no rights."

"Is it really? He isn't really interested in me. I thought that I was interested in him. But I'm not. I was confused, Blake is nice and all. But I was interested in someone else. But he didn't seem to notice me, or even like me."

"How could anyone not be interested in a girl like you?"

"Then why don't you tell me why you aren't interested?" He stood up, and moved closer to her looking down at her.

"Me? You were interested in me?"

"Yes, but you seemed to hate me." She brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, and shifted her feet. "The first time I saw you walk into the store my heart skipped a beat. I thought to myself there's a great looking guy, I wonder if he's available." She hung her head and couldn't look at him. "I guess I was a fool, but thought I would tell you. I am leaving town soon, I am starting over in Virginia. You don't have to say anything at all." She turned to walk away and Hunter ran a few steps and caught her arm with one hand. Pulling her around.

"Tori, I never knew you felt like that about me. If I had known...."

"You would have thought me silly?"

"No Tori, I wouldn't have. The day I saw you I wanted to take you in my arms and kiss you right then and there." Tori looked up at him puzzled.

"You did? Why didn't you just do it?" Hunter smiled then.

"Just took you into my arms and kissed you? What would you have done, punched me in the nose?"

"No, kissed you back." Her voice was soft, and almost in tears. "I would have." Hunter reached out and drew her closer to him. He lifted her chin with one finger. His eyes full of understanding and something else Tori was not sure of.

"Then let me make it right, now." He leaned down and his lips touched hers. His lips were warm, and talented as they caressed hers. Her arms went around his neck and he tightened his arms around her lifting her off the ground and against him.

The sound of the alarm clock ringing woke her up. She sat up looking around, and touched her lips. I dreamed it again, every night I dream that same dream. Why do I dream that? I mean I like Blake, he's nice, sweet, and funny. Hunter, well he is so... broody, mysterious and dangerous.

She got up from her warm bed and made her way to her bathroom for a shower. She couldn't ask Sensei about this, he really didn't understand teenagers very well, or dreams. She remembered the last time she ask advice on dreams.

Tori was just getting out of the shower when she heard the doorbell ring. She pulled on her clothes, her wet hair hanging down over her back. She raced for the door. Opening the door she found the Bradley brothers there smiling. Both came in and mad themselves at home.

"Tori, Hunter and I are going to a car race today, wondered if you would like to come along. We even got ear plugs." He smiled brightly at her from the sofa. Hunter just looked at her, something strange in his eyes.

"Blake, I am sure you and Hunter want to spend some brother time together. We can do it another time." She glanced at Hunter, and saw his expression change.

"Come on Tori, it will be fun. Hunter doesn't mind, do you?" He turned to his brother, and gave him a hopeful look.

"Of course not bro."

"I am going to get some water, okay Tori? While I am doing that how about Talking Tori into coming along, will you big brother?"

"Sure." When Blake was out of the room, Hunter stood up and came over to Tori. "Tori, I don't mind you coming along."

"I am actually tired. I keep having weird dreams every night. Actually the same one. Maybe its trying to tell me something, I don't know." Hunter was looking at her, with a veiled look.

"I have been having dreams to. You are in them."

"Same with you. What does it mean?"

"Don't know, but depends on what yours is."

"You, and I walking in the woods?"

"Same dream, odd that. But we will talk later. Don't say anything to Blake about this." Blake walked in as Tori turned towards the kitchen. Blake came in carrying a bottle of water.

"You are going right?"

"Yeah, Blake. I am." He smiled brightly and turned towards the door. Both Crimson, and blue rangers following him.


	2. with a kiss

A/N thanks for the nice reviews. I hope that you will enjoy the story, and it keeps you entertained .....surprises coming......I'd like to have such dreams too.

T/H................ T/H

"Hunter was getting ready for bed, alone with his thoughts. He had not had the chance to talk to Tori alone tonight.The dream disturbed him, and he believed there was a meaning there. He certainly didn't want to hurt his brother, never that. Why was this happening? Would he dream the same thing tonight?

The crimson ranger got into his bed, and pulled the covers up. He was very tired, and he needed his sleep so he could work the next day. Reaching over he turned out his lamp, and plunged the room into darkness. As he drifted off, images began to appear.

T/H .................. T/H

Tori was brushing her hair, and humming to herself. She glanced at a picture of the group smiling. But her gaze locked on one particular ranger, in crimson. I can't let myself believe in dreams. I can't. Hunter isn't interested in me like that, we never even talk more than a few words.

Putting her brush down she went over to her bed, and pulled back the covers, and got in. She glanced around the room before turning off the light. No monsters in here she thought. In moments she had drifted off.

T/H ..........................T/H

Hunter found himself standing in front of a large cottage, and it was drizzling rain. It was dark and there was no other houses nearby. The light of a small candle flickered through the window. He felt a chill, and went to knock on the door. It was then he noticed that he was wearing knee breaches, hose and a doublet. With a full sleeved open necked shirt beneath.He hoped she thought he looked good. He knocked and waited.

The door opened moments later. Hunters mouth opened and he blinked, for there stood Tori. She was dressed in a floor length, long sleeved dress. Her hair up in a bun on her neck.

"Hunter, come in. I have been waiting for you."

"You have, I was trying to surprise you."

"Yes, I don't know how I knew but I did." Hunter entered the cottage, and felt the warmth from the fireplace where a warm enviting fire burned. Tori shut the door and turned to him.

"This is very strange. I am out in this weather?"

"Yeah, it is bad out. But you don't have to go out in it again tonight." Tori moved closer and Hunter took her into his arms. His smile relaxed and happy.

"If that is an offer, I accept my lady. Tori come away with me. We will go far away and start over. Just you and I."

"I can't, you know that. I must marry Lord Shane,or my father will be kept in debtors prison."

"What if I could free him?" Hunter looked softly into her eyes. He would do anything for her.

"Oh Hunter, I wish it were possible, but it's not. We have very little time left before I go to his estate to live." There were tears in her eyes, as she said it.

"I have some friends, who owe me. They will do it, and then we will go away together." Tori hugged him tighter, not letting herself believe in such a promise. She would do what she must, but she would have memories to keep her through the years alone with ....him.

"I love you Tori, always." He pulled her closer, and he ducked his head. His lips touched hers and she melted against him. He picked her up and carried her across the room to the narrow bed near the fireplace. He put her down, and kissed her again. Her small hands began to undo his doublet and hiss worked on the buttons on her dress. All the while looking into each others eyes.

"I love you Hunter, always. Throughout time."

"Nothing shall ever part us." Her dress slipped her from her body and he impatiently helped remove the rest of his. Then gently he guided her down onto the bed. Lying beside her, he pulled her close. Their lips touched, and it was heaven.

H/T ................................. H/T

Next morning as the cock crowed Hunter got up from the warm cramped bed. He stretched, and his muscles gleamed in the early morning light. Long muscular limbs, six pack abs, and a face to die for. His hair tossed made him little like a little boy, his eyes still filled with sleep. He grabbed his clothes and began to dress, as he glanced back at the sleeping beauty. She lay there her hair splayed out onto the rough pillow. A slight smile graced her lips. He leaned and kissed her on those lips, he had to hurry. If Lord Shane found out he had been there, Tori would pay the price. He hurried out the cottage and went to where he had left his horse under a tall, leafy tree, that offered shelter to his horse. He rode away just as the sun rose its sleepy head over the trees.

H/T .......................... H/T

He had thought about her as he went about his day. He lived in a large house, and his family had a good life. But it was empty to him, for he only wanted one thing in his life, and that was Tori.

"Hunter, will you stop daydreaming. Help me get this log into the house for mother." He turned and saw his brother Blake standing there, trying to life a large log by himself and failing. "Come on...don't have all day." Hunter moved over with a smile and helped his brother.

H/T ..........................................H/T

Hunter rode towards Tori's cottage again that evening. He had brought her a ring that he had beaten out of a coin. It had taken hours to beat it down, and then smooth it. The small gold coin had made a nice ring. He loved her so much, and didn't intend to let anyone else have her. Having contacted his friends he knew by tomorrow night, her father would be free and off to safety. Then he and Tori could go too.

He rode up to the cottage, and seeing the light he knocked and waited. But no reply, he decided to enter. He opened the door, and entered. "Tori?" He looked around, and then he spotted her. "Tori!"

Hunter raced over and across the room, and bent over her. She lay there still, on the floor. He turned her over, and looked at her. Then he raised his head and let out a heart rendering scream of agony. "Tori, no!!!!!"

Tori lay there in his arms, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Hunter..."

"Tori. Who did it?"

"Someone who wanted you." She whispered.

"Tori, please don't leave me. I love you so much."

"I love.....you....(she gasp) ....always....we will ....be .....together.......again......I ,...promise..... Her last words came out in a sigh. Hunter leaned and kissed her lips one last time. Beside her lay a piece of a coin, a medallion. He picked it up. Tears rolled down his cheeks, as he cried his heart out. He held her close, and he gasp, and collapsed beside her, with his last breath, he swore his love for Tori......

A/N.......I hope you liked this chapter. It's leading up to something.


	3. 3 am

Tori woke up in a gasp, as she sat up trying to breathe. She looked around the room, not sure where she was for a moment. The dream had been so real, she wondered if Hunter had dreamed the same dream. she blushed as she remembered a certain part of her dream.  
  
Putting a hand to her face, she felt something on her finger. Looking down she saw a ring. It had not been there before she went to bed. She pulled it off and looked at it.Turning the switch the light came on bright, hurting her eyes. She looked at it and inside. There was a date.....1838. How did it get on her finger?  
  
Tori got up and dressed, looking at the clock she saw it was only three a.m. She would go down to the beach, and find some peace while listening to the waves.  
  
H/T.............................H/T  
  
Hunter awoke and fell into the floor. Opening his eyes he realized where he was. What a dream, it had felt so real to him. He remembered everything that had happened. Tori, he thought. I lost you, I couldn't save you then. He felt something cutting his hand, and flicked on the light, and seeing in his palm a piece of a medallion. Where did that come from? But he knew, he remembered. He couldn't sleep, so he decided to go for a walk.  
  
Tori sat down on the sand, listening to the peaceful sound of the surf. But found only turmoil in her thoughts. Why wouldn't these strange dreams leave her along.  
  
"Mind if I join you, Tori?"  
  
"No, have a seat." Hunter sat down next to her, stretching out his long legs in front of him, watching the water, with the moonlight reflected on it.  
  
"It happened again." Tori did not turn and look at him.  
  
"Yeah, I know. If that really happened......" His voice trailed off, afraid to tell her.  
  
"I died." She said it simply.  
  
"I lost you, and I died to." She turned to him then. Looking into his eyes.  
  
"You died too?"  
  
"Yes, moments after you did.......of a broken heart." There he had said it.  
  
"Hunter, I...."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We had the same dream right? I mean in yours.... did we?" Hunter looked at her seriously as he was certain she was blushing.  
  
"Yes, we did." She turned away and he could almost feel the heat from her blush. Hunter reached out and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I found a ring on my finger when I woke up."  
  
"Let me see it." She held out her hand to him, and he could see the ring in the pale light.  
  
"That's the one I made for you. Somehow you brought it back with you from our dream."  
  
"But dreams don't do this." Tori moved closer to him, putting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Well ours does." He reached out and with the palm of his hand he lifted her head, and then kissed her.  
  
A/N This is rather a short chapter, as it ties up the previous chapter. 


	4. Dustin notices

Hunter sat there at Ops on his cushion half listening to Sensei talk. It wasn't as if the guinea pig didn't have anything good to say. It was just that he didn't have room in his thoughts to listen. He glanced over at Tori who fiddling with the ring she oddly still wore, she glanced up and a look of desire lit her features. Ever since the dreams started, things had changed between them. He had the piece of the medallion in his pocket. He didn't know what was happening, but he was going to find out.

Dustin saw Hunter staring at his best friend, and he knew the look. He couldn't figure it out, what did it mean? She was Blake's girlfriend, not Hunters. That was so not good. He caught Tori's eyes light on her fellow blond and he took a deep breath. Trouble was brewing, and there would be thunderous explosion soon. He elbowed Tori, and when she looked he gave her a questioning look. It was then that Sensei bounced on his head.

"Owe, hey dude, I was listening."

"It didn't appear to be the matter to me, Dustin."

Blake stood up and spoke to his brother. Dustin took the moment to talk to Tori. Tori was more quiet than usual. She stood waiting for Dustin to speak.

"Tori, what is going on? I saw the looks between you and Hunter. I know its your business, and all. But I care about you, don't want you hurt."

"It isn't any of your business. But you are wrong, there is nothing going on between us. Just dreams." Dustin glanced at Hunter and then back to her.

"Dreams?" He smiled, goofily. "What kind of dreams, you and Hunter?" She hit him on the shoulder, and gave him a look that promised more of the same.

"Shame on you Dustin. Hunter is a friend, and Blake's brother."

"Ah, Tori, I like Blake as a friend, wouldn't want him to get hurt. But you dude, are my oldest and best friend. If you are into Hunter you should break if off with that lil dude first."

"When did you get so smart, Dustin?"

"Guess its rubbing off from you, and the others. You know Tori, I am here if you want to talk." He patted his shoulder with one hand. ""I also have a shoulder to lean on or cry on too. Got your name on it." Tori smiled and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Dustin. I love you." Dustin turned pink, and walked away. When she glanced around she saw two blue eyes watching her.

H/T .................................................... H/T

Tori had returned to her apartment, she didn't want to see anyone. She needed time to think, and sort things out. She flipped on the tv and sat down with a glass of ice water. There was a talk show on, and it was about relationships. Tori sat there listening. One story was about two brothers interested in the same girl, and one couple who claim they were lovers in a past life time.

What was she doing to herself, two brothers just like her. She owed it to Blake to break it off with him, not that there was anything going on. But still, it was the right thing to do. But the thing that got her attention the most was the reincarnation story. Surely the couple didn't believe that?

A soft knock on the door, and she looked up. She so didn't want to talk to anyone. But when the knock didn't repeat itself she went to the door. Opening it, found Hunter standing there. Standing there in tight black jeans, and black shirt over a crimson teeshirt. He looked so handsome standing there. She smiled up at him, as Hunter held out his hand and in it was a single pink rose.

"Come in Hunter." He followed her in and shut the door. She looked so beautiful to him. The room was so airy and smelled of a citrus air freshener. "Can I get you anything?" He just shook his head, and sat down on the sofa next to her.

"Tori, we need to find the answers to these dreams. These dreams are affecting us, and I am confused." Tori looked at him, and reached out and touched his hand.

"I am too, Hunter. But maybe they are just dreams. I mean we aren't like those people on tv. Reincarnated lovers." Tori lowered her head, she couldn't face him, as her face flamed at the memories. Hunter too remembered. But those were normal dreams for a healthy teenage male. In reality he had done nothing more than a light kiss on her lips.

"I think it's just because we like each other, and we refused to admit it. Now they will go away." Tori wasn't so sure of that, and she could see by Hunters expression he didn't believe that either.

H/T .............................H/T

They sat there watching a movie on cable tv, till late. Both fell asleep on the sofa. Tori leaning against Hunter with her head nuzzled into his shoulder, and his head on the top of hers. The only light in the room was the flickering of the television.

H/T ..................................... H/T


	5. tournament

A/N: Yeah Dustin notices, shows he's not too dumb, just dances to his own drummer. No one has though, not even Blake. The details of medieval life here, are real.

Hunter was sitting astride a stallion riding through the countryside. It was a warm summer day, and the sun was shining brightly. A long sword hung at his side, and he was dressed in fine silks and thigh high boots.His tunic was crimson, and the undershirt was a soft blue with full sleeves. Black hose on his long legs, and a black cloak over his shoulders with his family crest holding it together over his right shoulder. His blond hair shining, there was a far away look on his face.

There were workers in the field, tending crops, and he could hear the water from the stream nearby. He was headed to the castle to compete in a tournament. There he intended to win, and the coins from that he would add to his savings. Then he would go next year to court and woo a fair maiden. The next tournament after this one, was offering land and estate for the winner, and Hunter intended that to be him.

He rode at an easy pace, and his horse took time to take a bite of grass here and there. He would arrive sometime before supper. When something flew threw the air, and his horse suddenly reared and threw him to the ground hard. Hitting his head on a rock he lay there, as the world faded out.

A blond young woman was out collecting flowers in a basket. Seeing the horse standing there in the tall grass, she went over to it. It was then she saw the young man lying there. He was quite handsome, and she went down on her knees beside him. There was blood on the side of his head, and he was still unconscious. Glancing around she saw no one to help her.

Going to the stream and dipping her handkerchief in the cool water she ran back to the man. Again going down on her knees, and she wiped his brow, as she blocked the sun from his handsome face. "Can you hear me? Wake up." Her voice urgent, as she waited. He moaned softly and opened his eyes, and she smiled down at him.

Hunter opened his eyes to a sight that he hadn't expected, a beautiful girl bent over him. She wore a kirtle of soft cream satin under a gown of sky blue velvet. A veil covered his pale hair, and a coronet held it in place. "Are you alright?"

"My head hurts, my lady."

"Can you get on your horse, I can help you get to the castle if you can."

Hunter sat up, and winced at the pain in his head. "If my lady could help me, I think I can. Tori stood up and bent to help him to his feet. He was unsteady at first and then stood straight.

"I am Sir Hunter. Thank you for helping me, my lady." She put an arm around him and helped him towards his horse.

"I am Lady Victoria. I am glad I could help." He put his foot in the stirrup, and pulled himself into the saddle. Then he leaned down and offered a hand to her. She took it, he pulled her up behind him, at the same time gritting his teeth. They rode towards the castle.

H/T ..................................................T/H

Later that evening Tori was getting ready for dinner, as her maid helped her dress. She couldn't quit thinking of the handsome knight. Why couldn't he be the one to win her hand? Her cousin was offering up her hand in this tournament in the next few days, as a bonus. He wanted her gone, she was in the way as far as he was concerned. He was getting married and he wanted his cousin to have a home of her own. He didn't think she could pick for herself, so made the decision.

Hunter had dressed and gone downstairs to the great hall.There were already a lot of people there, at the tables. Attendants went around with washbowls and towels to clean up for dinner. There were pewter cups on the table, along with spoons. Long wooden platters sat for every two people to share. Round loafs of day old bread was hollowed out for bowls.

A servant came over to him, and bowed. "Sir Hunter, my master wishes you to join his table this evening. Follow me." He followed the main to the main table, and to a empty chair. He bowed to his host and sat down. It was then he noticed that the seat next to him held a familiar face. Lady Victoria. She smiled at him, and he returned the smile. He would be sharing the platter with her, and the cup. He certainly didn't mind that at all.

A servant came around with platters of meat, starlings, eels and meat pies on the tray. Hunter looked to Tori and she pointed to the pies, which he took two of them and one of the starlings. Then he waited for the vegetables to come. He took cabbage, peas, and placed them on the platter.

"I am glad that you are feeling better, Sir Hunter."

"Thanks to you, and call me Hunter."

"Only if you call me Tori." Hunter smiled and using his knife began to section the starling, and handing her a slice of it. She took it with her fingers and began to eat. The wine server came and filled their cup.

Hunter lifted the cup to her. "To you my gracious lady." Then put it to his lips and drank. He ate and talked with the girl. A minstrel began to play and sing, both listened and enjoyed the evening.

H/T........................................T/H

Hunter had gotten up and walked to the door leading out to the court yard. When a hand on his arm turned him around. "Good evening Sir Hunter, I am glad you have come to my castle. I wish you good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you Lord Martin. I am looking forward to the competition." The lord of the manor was about forty with a slight ponch and little hair on his head. "I hear my cousin rescued you earlier today, after you fell from your horse."

"Yes, she did. A good girl." He wondered if the older man was getting at something.

"Did you know that I have a surprise for all you single knights? The winner tomorrow gets my cousins hand in marriage." Hunter blinked and looked at him like he was nuts.

"You are using her for a prize?" Hunter had heard of that custom but didn't like it. A lady won by some lout who would mistreat her. He glanced over at the table and saw her sitting there talking to another girl. He was not going to let that happen to her.

"I see you favor my cousin. Perhaps you will win her favor, young knight." The older man walked off.

H/T ......................................................... T/H


	6. Lady Victoria's favor

A/N : Here is part 2 of tournament. I like hearing from you, keep it up. Any ideas as to who is the mystery person who wants Hunter?

Tori got up and walked up the stone steps to the gallery, where she look down and not be seen. She was half way up when a deep voice came from behind her. Turning she saw it was Sir Marsden. Tall broad shouldered, lean hips man with no brains. He was slow and a bit of a barbarian. He grinned at her as she looked down at him.

"Victoria, why don't we go for a walk together? It's a nice night. You and I could talk about us." Tori felt the bile rise in her throat.

"There is no us. I don't want to walk with you either." Tori went to turn away, when a big beefy hand came up and grabbed hers.

"I am going to ask your cousin for you wench. You will be mine, and then you will crawl at my feet, do my bidding." She gave him a look of disgust.

"You already made my stomach crawl at the sight of you. Go away."

He drew back his other hand, when his was caught in an iron grip.

"You will let the lady go now, or else!" Hunter's voice was soft and had a thread of steel in his voice. Marsden, looked down at the blond man standing there, and let go of his grip.

"Mind your own business." He snarled. "I am going to be her master, and husband."

"It will never happen, Sir Knight. The lady deserves better than a lout like you."

"I suppose you want this mouthy wench to warm your bed." Replied Marsden as he sized up Hunter.

"I know a lady when I see one, and how to treat one. You will never dishonor this one, or you will answer to me."

"Do you challenge me?"

"Please Hunter, stop this." Tori moved around Marsden and put her hand on Hunter's arm. "Don't, he is not worth your time." Marsden gave Tori a dirty look then went up the stairs.

"I will see you in the tournament Hunter." He laughed as he left.

"Thank you for coming to my aid, I hope he doesn't win tomorrow." Hunter put his hand on hers and smiled at her.

"Do not worry, he will not win if I can help it."

"You know, don't you?"

"Your cousin hinted at it, may I walk you to where ever you are going?" Tori put her hand on the top of his forearm and he moved up beside her leading her up the stairs, and to the left. They walked down the halls lit by torches.

"Do you travel a lot?" Tori was enjoying the walk with the handsome knight. She hoped it was last a while.

"Yes, I have no lands, my brother does. So I am making a future for myself. I do this during the summer, then go home during the winter months to spend with my brother Blake."

"That must be hard, traveling so much. But you must have seen a lot in your travels."

"Yes I have, and I have fought in wars as well. Haven't you traveled?" Tori frowned and looked down.

"No, I have always been here, never seen any other place. Though I wonder what is out there, I would like to go someplace. See what is there." Hunter smiled, and lifted her chin.

"Maybe you will." He reached and lifted her hand and kissed it. "Will you be there for the tournament tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will. Will you wear my favor?" She reached up and gave him her filmy pale blue handkerchief.

"Yes, Tori I will, with pride." He smiled at her as they came to some doors, and she stopped. Turning to him she smiled.

"This is my room, thank you for walking me here. I will see you tomorrow." Hunter bowed to her and leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Do not worry, I intend to win tomorrow." He turned and walked away, whistling a soft tune. Tori turned and entered her room. She smiled and ran and jumped on her bed. Her maid looked at her, and smiled when her mistress laughed happily.

H/T ....................................................... .T/H

Next day was overcast, as the knights waited their turn to compete. The sound of weapons clashing rang out in the early morning air. The lord of the manor was in his box, with his fiancée' and his cousin. Tori was nervous as she watched the matches. Several Knights had ask for her favor and she had said no.

Then Sir, Marsden and Sir Hunter came onto the field, and made the round stopping in front of the family box. both bowed to their host, then to the ladies. Marsden moved over to Tori and reached out his lance for her favor, and she shook her head no. He snarled at her.

"I will teach you better later tonight." Hunter moved over and bowed to her. He took out the handkerchief she had given her, he held it out to her and she took it. Then he moved back and lowered his lance, and she tied it to his before everyone.

"I give you my favor, Sir Hunter. May it bring you luck." Hunter smiled as Marsden boiled with anger.

"I will kill you, Hunter." He snarled as they turned away and went to opposite sides of the field.

H/T ...................................................................... T/H


	7. poison

A/N : Each dream is another past life time for the two. Details of why they are dreaming this, and what it means will come clear later, in this story. Who is after Hunter, and has effected their happiness each time, will also be revealed.

Tori watched the two men line up across the field from each other. Each in their armour, and unrecognizable, except for the blue handkerchief hanging from Hunters lance. Her cousin put his hand on her arm and got her attention.

"So little cousin, you gave your favor to that Hunter. Is he your choice?"

"He is a good man. He rescued me from Marsden last night." Her cousin looked out at the field and then back at her.

"Marsden is not the man I would want for you. Lets hope he doesn't win. Who wins you, wins land and estate. It belonged to your mother, and goes to your husband. I hope for your sake that your chosen wins."

"You care?"

"Yes, I do. I only want you settled and safe. I had thought that Sir Dustin would win. But I do believe that Sir Hunter will do so." Tori smiled at her cousin, glad that he actually cared some for her. She turned her attention back to the field.

The two men raced their war chargers at each other, the powerful horses came racing, teeth bared, and lanced crashed against armour. Hunter and Marsden were knocked from their mounts. Both drew their swords, and rushed each other. Tori held her breath.

Hunter slashed at Marsden, with a downward stroke. As the other man tried to run him through. He dodged to one side and swung his blade, catching the other man between links in his armour, digging into his back. Marsden grabbed his back, and turned and swung at Hunter, which was blocked. Hunter then hit him in the throat, and blood flowed down the metal as Marsden fell to the ground. His attendants rushed to him. Hunter turned and walked over to the family box, he bowed.

"You have won todays events, and you have won a prize I hope you will cherish.You have won the hand of my fair cousin, and her estates." Hunter was surprised, he hadn't known of that. A bonus. "There will be a wedding this evening." Tori's eyes met his.

H/T ....................................................T/H

Tori walked across the room slowly in her maroon gown. Her cousin walked beside her as her hand shook slightly. Looking to the front of the room she saw the priest and Hunter waiting there, in dark blue. He was smiling at her, and their eyes locked.

They stopped and her cousin gave her hand to Hunter. Who took her small hand in his, and he whispered into her ear. She smiled up at him and she felt some of the nervousness vanish. The priest began to speak in Latin, and she heard none of it. All she heard was angels singing, and her mind singing that she was in love with Hunter.

Hunter looked at his bride, and his heart filled with love. He could now admit he loved the girl. Couldn't imagine life without her, and he looked forward to being her husband. He repeated his vows as he stood there, and listened to her repeat hers. When the priest said he could kiss his bride. He took her into his arms, and his lips touched hers for the first time. Nothing could have been sweeter than that kiss.

Eyes watched from the gallery above, filled with malice and jealousy. No, you will not be happy. You have taken what I want. But you shall not have it either. No one noticed someone slipping out.

H/T ..........................................................T/H

Tori was in the arms of her husband, and morning light was just beginning to light the room with its rosy light. Hunter pulled her closer enjoying the feel of her in his strong arms. "Good morning, my bride, are you alright?" She saw the look of concern in his beautiful eyes.

"Yes, my husband. I am fine. I am so glad you won me. I could not ask for better." He smiled down at her, and kissed her. He saw the light coming in the window.

"Where did the night go? Someone has stolen it from us."

"It has fled, but will return again soon. We have not slept and now it is time to get up and leave for our new home." Hunter kissed her again, then reluctantly turned over and grabbed his pants.

"Get ready my love, I am anxious to see our new home." He heard the covers rustling behind him, as he yawned. It was when he noticed the wine canister and cups, sitting on the table and some fruit and bread and cheese. Hunter smiled, and went over to it, just in his pants and boots. Tori in his kirtle she walked over and joined him. He gave her a one armed hug, and she reached up and ran one hand over his well muscled chest.

"I love you Hunter."

"I love you to my sweet." He reached out and plucked a grape and offered it to her. She took it from his fingers lightly nipping his fingers. She smiled and fed him one. Hunter the poured them cups of wine, and gave her one. They both drank, the burning liquid. Then began to fed each other pieces of fruit. Hunter took a piece of orange into his lips, and offered her half. She leaned in close and bit off half, then kissed him.

It was then that the pain hit, burning through her stomach. It felt like someone had stabbed her, she grabbed at Hunter and saw that he too was suffering. She tried to cry out but couldn't. She fell and Hunter landed beside her. Their hands sought and found each other, and held tightly. As raspy breathing grew silent.

H/T .......................................... T/H

Hunter woke up and took a deep breath, and noticed Tori leaning on him. She woke with a start and looked at him. "Hunter?"

"Tori, it's alright it not real."

"What is that in your hand?"

Whaa?" Hunter looked into his hand and there was a blue handkerchief, hers. On the floor was another part of a medallion.

The doorbell rang, and both looked towards it like it was the enemy. Hunter got up and went over to answer the door. Opening it he saw it was Dustin. Dustin didn't look surprised at all to see Hunter answer Tori's door at six a.m.

"Hey Tori, don't want to be late today. Thought I would come early, have you had breakfast yet?"

"Well come on it, Dustin." Hunter said as he glanced at Tori.

"No we haven't eaten yet Dustin."

"Dudes, you don't look like you slept well."

"We didn't, and don't even go there Dustin. We didn't do anything."

"Well I don't have a problem with you two getting together. You make a cute couple you know. As long as Hunter doesn't hurt you."

"I am not going to do that bro. Never."

"What is going on?" The two blondes looked at each other and then explained everything to Dustin. Who sat there listening as they ate breakfast.

"Hey sweet dudes. I mean wow, how come I never have those dreams? I know what is going on." He had a serious look on his face, as he glanced from one to the other.

"Well, tell us." Said Hunter.

"I think you are seeing past lives you two lived. That you are star crossed lovers. That someone always got in the way of you being together. These dreams are trying to point it out to you. Your past, and warning you of the future. Must stop that person from doing it again. You belong together. That is so cool, man you are so lucky." The other two who sat at the table just looked at each other. Of all the people to figure it out, it would be Dustin.

"Thanks, Dustin. Any ideas who this person is? That person probably isn't in our time now."

"Yeah they are, they are here to stop you again. I want to help." Tori gave him a hug, and Hunter smacked him on the head lightly.

"We can use all the help we can get."


	8. gone to sea

A/N: What is C2?

The gang need to figure out who it is and stop him/or. I am glad you are enjoying the story, I thank you for the reviews. Makes it worth the effort. You all are wonderful.

"And that is the whole story." Hunter sat there watching the multiple expressions cross his teammates faces. Silence was not golden at the moment. Tori sat there not really listening. He had not told everything. Everyone was sitting there looking at the table where the items they had brought back were lying.

"Well we must go over all the people you two know that could be this person. Eliminate them from the list one by one."

"Cam, you must all consider that it is someone you do not really know, except perhaps in passing. All possibilities must be considered."

"You are right dad. Since there is danger to you both. Why don't you move in here till that danger is removed?" Both looked at him and shook their heads.

"Cam, we can't hide here. I have a job, and a life to live."

"Yeah, Cam. We don't want to be prisoners."

"I think it would be wise for you to reconsider this. It could mean your lives." All turned to Sensei, who stood there so tiny but so wise.

"Alright, but only for a while."

"Good, Cam will show you, the rooms you will use." He hopped away.

"Hunter?" Blake had been quiet listening, and he wanted to talk to his older brother. He didn't look at Tori. Hunter saw the look and knew what it was about.

"Okay, lets go outside, and talk." Both brothers left the room. Dustin reached out and gave Tori a hug,, he thought she needed one.

"Hey it will be okay, I am not going to let anything happen to my best friend." Tori smiled at him, and returned the hug.

"Thanks Dustin."

H/T .............................................T/H

The team was working out, and had decided to do so outside. Can hadn't planned on having all the rangers around. But since he had grounded two of them, all of them had decided they would hang there as well. Well he should have figured that would happen, after all the teens were very close. All like his younger brothers and sister.

Tori was sitting watching the others, spar. She sat with her back to a tree and relaxed. She felt her eyes begin to close, and she fought it. She didn't want to go to sleep, ever again. She glanced at Hunter, and she felt her heart speed up. She knew she loved him, and always would. She knew he had talked to Blake earlier, and she knew that Hunter hurt because his brother did. Not that Blake was really in love with her, it was an attraction only. But Blake had felt Hunter had stolen her from him. Before he got a chance with her.

Hunter glanced her way, as he kicked out at Shane. A bright smile lit his face, and he winked at her. If only he would come over and kiss her, now. She had felt his lips on hers only once, and briefly then. Except in their past lives.

Moments later she had fallen asleep, her head falling back against the tree. She was inside a small house, with dirt floors, and holes for windows. A single candle burned on a small table. She felt fear, and she hoped they would go away. But she knew that wasn't going to happen when the front door burst open.

Tori backed up against the wall, as three men entered. All wearing skins, and breeches. Helmets with horns on them. Carrying axes, swords and knives. The first man was a big red headed man, with his long hair in two braids. He smiled at her and grabbed her, trying to kiss her as she struggled.

Suddenly a voice spoke up in a different language. The man growled something back. He pulled her to him. Suddenly the man was pulled from her, by a tall handsome blond man, who had a look of a leader. His stern look and harsh words backed the redheaded man off, who grumbled and left.

The blond man moved over slowly to her. "He will not hurt you. But you will come with me." Tori shook her head no. She didn't not want to go with the Vikings anywhere. He smiled and threw her over his shoulders, and smacked her bottom. "You are mine. I take you to my home, and you will be happy." He started out the door.

"No, put me down. I don't want to go with you. This is my home." She hit at his back, and he just laughed and walked on into the rain. It ran down her head and fell off the ends of her long hair, as it soaked her dress. The Vikings with their captives moved towards their boats. Tori lifted her head and saw the dragon head on the ship that her captor was headed for.

H/T ........................................T/H


	9. Land Of Thor

Tori watched the Vikings with the bags of loot they had stolen and the girls they were taking with them. "Let me go please." She felt a rumble of laughter under her stomach.

"No, if I do others take you and not for wife. I chose you for wife, honor for you." She remembered the other man he had stopped. She didn't want to be with him. What was going to happen to her? Would she ever see her home again?

H/?T ......................................................T/H

The ships set out to sea quickly. Tori found herself wrapped up in a warm soft animal skin, at the feet of her future husband. He was calling to his crew in his language. She watched him in the light from the small lamps that hung around the ship. He stood there, tall and strong. Muscled arms with gold bands around the upper arms. His shirt tight against his flesh, through the opening in the neck she could see the bronzed smooth skin. Strong legs braced against the deck as the ship moved.

Tori could hear other women aboard, some crying and others moaning.

H/T .....................................................T/H

Hunter looked over and saw that Tori was asleep. He rushed over and tried to wake her up, then stopped. "Guys, Tori went to sleep!" All of them rushed over to the sleeping girl. Dustin reached to shake her.

"Don't Dustin, that might be dangerous. I will have to join her. She could be in danger." Cam nodded.

"Good idea, Hunter. But you might need some help, like some of us, the rest can stand guard here."

"I'm going, Tori is my best friend."

"I'll go, to protect my bro....and Tori."

"Alright we have volunteers. The three of you sleep, and do what you can. The rest of us will be here, in case any trouble comes around.

Hunter lay down beside Tori, pulling her into his arms. Closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and willed himself to be with Tori where ever she was. The others weren't as quick to sleep, and Hunter was gone within a few minutes. What he found surprised him.

Hunter stood there on deck, feeling the sea breeze on his face. He knew she slept, he looked out and saw the other ships nearby. They had been very successful in their raid. Soon it would be winter and they would be home till the frozen waters ran again.

Hours past and Tori woke and it was still night. The animal hair tickled her nose and made her sneeze. Instantly the blond man was on his knees beside her. "You ill?

"No, hair tickled my nose." He reached up and pulled one of the bracelets off his arm and with one hand took her arm. He put the bracelet on hers, and he smiled. "Now everyone know... and not harm you."

He watched her and he liked what he saw. His father would be proud of him, his choice. He pulled the covers closer around her, to keep her from getting a chill. He hoped she could handle their harsh winters. Then he ran his hand down her hair, and he felt a shock go through him. Their eyes met and locked, both staring at each other.

They had traveled all night and the next day. Just as the sun was sitting the boats pulled up at their home. People stood on the landing waiting for them, Tori felt fear as she looked at the strange people. The blond man put a gentle hand to her arm. "Don't fear them, your people now too."

The Vikings began to unload the ships, and Hunter lead Tori off. He turned to her. "What is your name?"

"Tori."

"Tori.... I am Hunter." He led her across the grass towards a big building. "Come, we go home now." She walked with him, trying to keep up with his long strides. He slowed when he noticed she was having problems.

H/T

He opened the door and led her inside. A large room with tables, and benches along the walls. A large fireplace in one wall. Cooking pots and pans next to it. There were rushes on the dirt floor. The building made of rough logs and mud. It was large. Several women were cooking. One was working the dough for bread at a table, and another was cutting fish. Several small children ran around the room, playing with wooden toys.

Everyone looked up, including a powerfully build older man, and an older woman. "Hunter, you are back, welcome home." Smiled the woman.

"Mother, Father." He moved over and hugged his mother. Then he gripped the older mans arm in a Viking handshake. "I brought a bride home. Tori."

Tori felt the eyes on her, sizing her up."

"Welcome child. Hunter is a good man, will treat you good." Tori hoped that this woman was right about her son. But she had heard that Vikings were barbarians, so what would they call good?

"Hunter, did your raid go well?" The old mans eyes were sharp, and held pride in his son.

"Yes, father. The men are bringing it up." His mother got up and took the younger woman by the hand.

"Come with me, and we will get you a bath and clean clothes. Then food." She smiled kindly at Tori, then glanced at her son. Hunter watched her go with a strange ach in his stomach.

An hour later Tori was lead back into the main room, that was now full of people. She saw several girls she recognized from her village. Hunter stood up and walked over to her.

"Come, and eat." He smiled at her and led her to the table where he and his parents were sitting. Tin plates sat on the table, and spoons. Hunter took the ladle and took out a large spoonful of the stew from the large bowl on the table and put it in her plate.

Tori lifted the spoon, looking at Hunter. She began to eat, and found the stew was tasty. She smiled up at Hunter and he reached and touched her cheek. She felt eyes filled with hate watching her, she turned but could not find who it was.

H/T .................................. T/H

After dinner, everyone was getting ready for bed. The vikings were moving to other rooms, or leaving the building. Some of the girls she knew were dragged away, except for one girl who was giggling. Macy was never a good girl anyway, she knew her giggle. How many times had she heard it coming from bushes.

Hunter rose to his feet and took her arm."Come, time to sleep." She got up, and let him lead her to the hall going to the back. She was scared, and she wondered if she could get away. But then where would she go? He led her down the hall and into a room covered by a cloth curtain. Inside was a mattress and covers, several pillows. There was a small table where a candle sat, and a wooden chest, that was open that held clothes. Hunter turned to her. "This is our room." Tori looked up at him, and she looked at his mysterious, eyes to his dimples as he smiled to his mouth. Such a handsome face. His long hair hung to his shoulders, a bit messy but she wanted to run her fingers through it. She wanted to feel his lips on hers. "He seemed familiar to her, like she had known him before. But knew better, and the oddest thing, was that she felt something for him. She loved him. But how? She didn't even know him.

Hunter was looking down at her. She was beautiful, and delicate like a spring flower. He knew her face, from his dreams. He knew her, and he loved her. He did not question how, he thought that Thor had sent her to him. That was all he needed to know.

He pulled her close to him, and kissed her. He could tell she had never been kissed before. He pulled away and led her over to the bed, and they sat down. "We are married now, you belong to me. I to you." Tori's heart was beating wildly against her chest.

Hunter lay them down, and then pulled the covers up around them and pulled the covers up around them. He held her close, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He did not try anything else. He just lay there holding her, as he finally went to sleep.


	10. a challenge

A/N: Well see if you recognize anyone in this. Will Dustin and Blake be able to get into the past through the dreams? Will Hunter and Tori survive that life time? Who is the unrequited lover? Who is that person in the present?

Tori awakened to warm arms wrapped around her, and someone's breath in her hair. Glancing up she saw Hunter, and smiled. She stretched her arms and legs and found two grey eyes looking at her.

"Morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." Hunter got up and he too stretched and yawned. Tori got up from the warm bed and put on her shoes. Hunter leaned and pulled his boots on, then turned to her. He held out his hand and when she put hers in his, he pulled her out of the room. He led her down the hall, and out the back. There she found a building, from the smell she knew what it was. He motioned for her to go in, and he headed to the trees nearby.

Tori came out and found Hunter waiting for her. "Can you take me home?" Hunter looked down at her, an odd look coming over his face.

"No. You belong here with me. You had no one there."

"How do you know?"

"I know people in your village, for gifts they talk. You have no one, and I have no one. Now we are not alone." He pulled her towards the large building, and stopped before he entered it. He turned to her, and taking her upper arms in his hands he smiled. Leaning down his lips touched hers, and her eyes widened before she closed them. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her again. This time with such tenderness and longing. She returned his kiss and knew she wanted it to never end.

Eyes watched them, so full of hate and anger. 'Mine, only mine. What are you doing? You belong to me. I do not share, and if you wont come to me, you die.'

H/T .........................................T/H

Tori and Hunter entered the building and could smell the porridge cooking, and some kind of meat. He led her in, and spoke to his parents, before pulling her to the table to sit. Tori looked around the room, seeing new faces.

A bowl was put before her, and it held the mush and meat. She picked up her spoon and began to eat. Hunter had dug into his food as well. Only a few voices were heard as everyone ate.

After they ate, Hunter stood and went to his father, all the men following them outside. The women began to clean up, and were talking, none of which Tori understood. She felt lost until Hunter's mother came over, and smiled down kindly at her.

"Come, we go for a walk. Talk and get to know each other. I know this land is strange to you, but in time you will love it."

"But I want to go home. I don't belong here." The two women left the building and walked along a path, overlooking the sea.

"You belong here now, with my son. Once I was like you."

"Like me? How?"

"Years ago, there was a raid by the Vikings. I remember being afraid and thought I would die. Then this tall, muscular handsome dark headed man came up to me. Hunter's father. I looked into his eyes, and I knew, we both knew. I came with him willingly to this strange land. I have no regretted it yet. I love him, Hunter and my new land. Give my son a chance, to make you happy." Tori looked at her, and saw the lines in her face, that was shining, with happiness, and contentment.

"I thought you were one of them."

"I am." Tori walked with the older woman listening to her, telling her about the way of the Viking. Tori listened in fascination, and tried to remember what she could.

"Tori, do you care for my son? I believe you do."

"Yes, I do. I do not understand it."

"Accept it for what it is, a blessing from the gods." The day was chilly and storm clouds began to roll in from the sea. "We are in for bad storm tonight. Hunter will keep you safe." Tori looked around and spotted Hunter a little ways from her, watching.

H/T ......................................................T/H

Tori had been afraid of the storm, it was so fierce as it crashed against the building, and lit the windows. Hunter had been talking at a corner table with the men, some were drinking ale and telling stories of their raid. Boisterous male laughter rang out.

Tori felt eyes on her, and looked up to see Hunter standing there. He stood next to her, and held out his hand. She stood and let him lead her from the room. She was afraid.

In their room, Hunter held the curtain for her to go under. She sat and removed her shoes, and watched him do the same. Then he began to remove his shirt. Revealing a hairless, muscular chest. Strong arms just made for holding a woman, and keeping her safe. She was looking at him when he walked over to her. He was studying her, and then he leaned and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The big giant Viking knew how to be gentle, as he showed her what being the wife of Hunter was like.

T/H ........................................H/T

Next morning, Tori awoke to the sight of Hunter lying there with nothing covering him. She blushed to her hairline. But she remembered, and she looked at Hunter's face. She wasn't sure, but he had to be perfect.

Hunter opened his eyes and smiled at her, pulling her to him. "Come here, and warm me." He pulled her close to him and covered them both with the heavy cover. "Never let you go again, Tori. Mine." He began to kiss her, and she was happy, and wanted nothing more than to be with him.

H/T .................................................T/H

A loud voice was heard in the other room. "Hunter!" Hunter said something under his breath as he moved away from her reluctantly. "Where are you?" He pulled on his pants, and moved to the curtain. When a fist struck him almost knocking him down. "You stole her. I want her." Tori watched, from the bed.

"Not yours. Mine." Hunter was pulling on his boots, as the other man stood there, staring at her.

"I was promised my choice, and I chose her. Give me!" The big red haired man, was almost twice Hunters size. Hunter seemed unfazed by it all. He pulled on his shirt and walked out, with the man.

"You challenged me, now you will pay. You were my friend, but you will not have my woman. Everyone saw the two come into the great hall, and followed them outside. Forming a circle they watched the two men. Tori quickly dressed and ran outside.


	11. clues?

A/N: Who do you think it is? Let me know, then we will see if you are right.

Hunter circled around and watched the other man. Mahsh lifted his big beefy fist and his eyes burned with hatred. All watched but none interfered, even Hunter's parents were watching and had the same look on their face, anticipation.

Mahsh, struck out, and Hunter ducked and took a swing at him. He caught him with a right, and all heard the impact, and heard a crack. Mahsh just shook his head and swung again. He caught Hunter as he ducked that punch, and was caught with the other hand in the side. Pain moved through him, but he kept going.

Hunter kicked out sideways striking the bigger man in the side of the head, and watched him fall to his knees. As he went down he struck out, catching Hunter in the leg, sending him to the dirt also. Both men regained their feet. Mahsh rushed him and had his hands around Hunters neck, and squeezed. Hunter could feel the pressure, and he could not breath. He knew Mahsh would break his neck, if he didn't do something.

Hunter brought up his knee and it impacted with Mahsh's privates and dropped him again to his knees, he let go of Hunter. Hunter struck him with everything he had in one left hand punch. He watched the man's eyes roll back into his head, just before he fell sideways and lay there.

There were cheers, and then everyone turned to return to whatever they were doing. Leaving the loser to lie in the dirt. Hunter turned and saw Tori. He moved over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I had no choice, I will not lose you."

"Thank you. Are you hurt?"

"No, I am fine. Lets go for a walk just us." They turned and walked away.

H/T .................................. T/H

Sitting at dinner that night, Tori felt eyes on her, and she glanced around and saw a redheaded girl glaring at her. If looks could kill, she thought she would be dead. The girls eyes flicked to Hunter and Tori knew the look, desire. The girl wanted Hunter.

Tori went over to the fireplace to get some more meat for Hunter. She turned around and saw the girl talking to Hunter, she was leaning over him, smiling. He talked, and seemed put out with her.

When Tori came back with the meat, the girl looked up at her. She looked right at Tori. She said something, and there was a gasp in the room. Hunter faced turned to fury, and reached out and backhanded the girl.

"No one says that about Tori. Do not think of harming her either, or you will answer to me." The girl looked angry at Hunter, said something else Tori didn't understand and walked off.

"What was that about?"

"Just a foolish girl, who wants what she can not have. If she does anything else she will be banished from our settlement.

"What did she say?"

"Do not worry yourself over it. She wont bother you again. He sat down and pulled her into his lap and hugged her. "I love you."  
  
H/T .................................................T/H

Dustin and Blake sat up, and Cam looked at them questioningly. Both shook their heads, they couldn't go and help their friends. "Well what can we do?"

"Well Shane, we wait. Any ideas as to who it might be in our time?"

"Hey it could be Shane." Shane looked at Dustin like he was crazy, and popped him on the head.

"Are you crazy, man?"

"Well, you did have a crush on her. You always look at her butt, and drool."

"Hey she's okay. But she's a tomboy."

"That is not what you said the other day."

"Shane!" Cam called out.

"Hey I am innocent, I drool over a lot of girls, I was just thirsty."

"Any more ideas, guys?"

"Lothor?"

"Don't be silly Dustin. How about that guy that keeps asking Tori out?"

"You mean that tall dark haired guy who looks like Jonny Depp?"

"Yeah, that one. Now who else?"

"How about Leann?"

"Why her?"

"Well she has known The Thunder bros for a long time. Maybe she has a thing for Hunter?" Cam looked at Dustin and nodded.

"Possible, good idea, Dustin."

"Thanks bro, I try."

"How about Tessa?"

"You mean the girl from the concession stand at the track?" Shane shook his head.

"Yeah she is always watching Hunter, and she did ask me for his phone number several times."

"Then there is Matt, that blond surfer champion who has a crush on Tori."

"Need to check them all out. Okay consider this.... Kelly, Myra, Kapri, Dill, David, you know that new motocross rider. Sam who lives in your building, down the hall from Tori." The boys nodded, and waited.

H/T.............................T/H

Hunter had spent several hours with his father and some of the warriors. He wanted to spend some time with his wife. He found her entering his thoughts as he tried to listen to his father, about plans for the winter.

He was walking back to his home when he saw her coming towards him. He smiled and waved to her. Tori ran to him, and he pulled her to him and kissed her. He loved the feelings that he had found with her. He felt as though someone was watching him, he turned but didn't see anyone. He pulled away, and taking her hand he led her home.

Several women were cooking, and a few kids were playing in a corner with a dog. Hunter went and sat down and pulled her onto his lap, one arm around her waist.


	12. surprise! from the past

A/N: The answer to who is out to keep T/H away from each other was in the last chapter. More clues coming this chapter. Now I am supposed to be helping to clean and pack. We are moving. Instead I am being bad and writing. I will get back to this when I can. How come NS doesn't have a website for fanfic?

Hunter awoke from the dream, just as Tori opened her eyes. She was wearing the bracelet that the Viking Hunter had given her. Hunter felt something in his hand and looked down and there lay another piece of a medallion.

"Hey guys, did you find out who it is?"

"No Dustin, still no idea. Since we don't know if the two people we had problems with there are here, and if they are male or female. Come up with anything?" Dustin handed them a list, that Tori looked over and read it.

"Shane?" She looked at him.

"Hey I didn't do it." He looked at his friends, and didn't speak his thoughts. 'I don't think that they should be together, so wrong for each other. Both are good looking but don't belong together. He liked blondes.'

"Interesting list you guys came up with. Tomorrow we start working on this list."

Hunter stood up and pulled Tori to her feet, then placed an arm around her shoulders. Tori leaned into him and smiled. Dustin smiled.

"Looks like you guys are together now."

"About time too." Said Cam.

All of the team left and went their separate ways. Blake gave a ride to Dustin and Shane. Hunter drove Tori. When they got to her place, they saw Blakes truck parked out front, so the boys were upstairs.

Hunter walked with Tori upstairs and stood there while she opened her door. She turned to him and smiled, one hand on the bracelet that circled her arm. Their eyes met and held. He wanted to kiss her, so far all he had was a soft kiss on the beach.

"Hunter?" Her voice soft and there was something else in it.

"Tori." She put her hand out and touched his cheek, her touch sending shivers down his spine. She pulled his head down to hers, and their lips touched. Everything changed, all his senses were alive and he was incapable of thinking, only feeling. He put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. His tongue went exploring, it found treasure as it touched hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and moaned. He picked her up as her legs went weak. He carried her inside and to her room.

H/T.................................................T/H

The next morning the sun was shining onto the bed. As Hunter awoke and looked down at the woman he held in his arms. Tori opened sleepy eyes and smiled up at him, and then turned red. He just laughed softly at her and wrapped his arms around her more tightly.

"Where are you going, my sweet?"

"No where.I just can't believe, we...." She didn't look at him. He leaned and whispered in her ear.

"I can, and it was wonderful." Then he put his tongue on her ear, light as a feather and she laughed and tried to duck her head. "Thats better." When she turned to look up at him, he captured her lips with his. Moments later he let her breath again.

"I love you Tori. Will you marry me?" Tori smiled at him, and reached up and touched his cheek.

"Hunter, I can't explain it. But I love you. I think I always have. Throughout time."

"I know we have. Each time I have to search out my heart." Tori suddenly turned pale and jumped from the bed and ran for the bathroom. He heard the door slam and then her hurling. Almost made him sick. She was sick? He hoped not.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Tori returned from the bathroom, wiping her face with the washcloth. Enjoying the feel of the coolness against her hot skin. She sat down on the edge of the bed. Where Hunter moved down and joined her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Hon are you alright? Should I get you something?"

"I'm alright. Probably from being outside so long last night sleeping." Hunter doubted it but said nothing. The idea that popped in his head was not right. It couldn't be. They had only been together last night. Too quick for any signs. She had not been with any other guy. It couldn't come from the past lives either.

"How about I make you some breakfast? What would you like?"

"Pancakes, ham and a milkshake. Wonder if there is any cranberry sauce..." Hunter turned away and headed for the kitchen. No he would not think that way. It wasn't, no matter what it looked like. He planned to go out shopping today. He was going to get her a ring. A celtic ring.

Tori had gotten to the kitchen before him and stood going through cabinets. He watched her fondly. He wouldn't mind having a baby with her, what guy would? He needed to talk to sensei later too. Maybe he knew something.


	13. A ninja?

Later Hunter and Tori were in the woods. Hunter was riding his bike and Tori rode behind, holding onto him. He liked the feel of that, having her near. He drove carefully, and was enjoying the ride. Sun was shining brightly, and he was happy.

There by the water he pulled up. Getting off he turned to look at Tori. Watching her remove her helmet. He leaned and kissed her quickly. He took her hand and led her by the water.

"The water looks good, would be nice to go swimming." Hunter smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but we didn't bring swimsuits."

"Hey no one is around, and we can go in our underwear." Hunter smiled at her, and began to undress. Tori laughed and joined him. They were racing to see who could get into the water first.

The water was warm and the sun felt good to the two young people. They played, and swam and just enjoyed their day together. After awhile they got out and lay on the bank to dry. They waited to dry so they could ride.

After a time they dried enough to dress. Tori gave Hunter a hug. "I love you." Hunter returned the hug.

"I love you too."

They moved towards each other and their lips met. Then something warned then and they dropped, as a knife flew by them and inbedded in a tree truck behind them. They caught a glimpse of a ninja uniform. Hunter took off, streaking and when he came to the clearing it was empty. He had lost whoever it was.

When he returned he found Tori holding the knife, it was a hunting knife with a serigated edge. Apparently someone doesn't want them together, and followed them. Who could it be? A ninja, but who?

"Well there are only a few ninja that are lose, that we know of. Which of them?"

"I don't know Tori, but I intend to find out, and when I do. I swear to you, I will change history, and they will be the one to die." Tori had no doubt of Hunters words. For he was honorable, and he would make someone pay.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

When they returned to town, Hunter went to Storm Chargers and took Tori with him. He found Dustin there, fixing a bike, and Blake hanging up swim suits. Kelly waved at them as she headed to the back.

"Hey bro, Tori. Where have you been?"

"Went for a ride, in the woods." Blake smiled and pulled off some grass from his brothers shirt.

"Yeah a ride." Hunter just jokingly smacked him on the chin.

"Hey dudes, about time you showed. It's like noon already." Hunter looked at Dustin and waved at him.

"Go to lunch Dustin, I am here to help out. Go eat before you faint." Dustin came out wiping his hands on a rag, and shook his head.

"Ah man, you are mean. Me faint? Never bro." Dustin walked out the store with a wave. "See ya Tori."

Blake came over smiling. "Well bro are you going to work? He motioned to the swimsuits. "Tori, got some new ones in, maybe you might like to look." Hunter gave her a hug and followed his brother to the back. Tori went to the sofa and sat down, looking at the tv.

Shane walked in and went towards the back. He saw Tori and stopped. "Tori?"

"Shane, early lunch?"

"Yeah, but first had to drop off a bike. Hunter around?"

"Yeah, in the back with Blake." He smiled.

"Hard to believe you two are a thing now."

"Makes sense to me. When are you going to get a girl?"

"Well I have a thing for a girl but I don't think she likes me."

"Maybe you're wrong, wont know unless you ask. Need any help?"

"Nah, Tori. Got to get back to work." Tori turned her attention back to the tv. She lost herself in the program when Hunter came up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"We have to get to Ops. Must hurry or we will be late like Dustin." Tori got up and they went out the door. Blake was talking to Dustin, and Shane. He was bringing them in his truck.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

On the drive out, Tori was thinking. A idea that wasn't too pleasant kept invading her peace. Was it possible? She turned to Hunter.

"Hunter, have you thought anymore about who it might be after us?" Hunter turned to her and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, but no ideas yet. Do you?"

"Well remember today, the flash of cloth we saw. It looked like Ninja clothes. When we came into Storm Charges Shane was missing."

"Shane?" He thought hard about it, not sure what to think. It had looked like Ninja clothes, but then it was dark clothes, could have been anyone. Couldn't it? Why would Shane do it? He knew that he and Shane had a bit of a rivalry. Could it be more? He was going to talk to Blake later.

"Yeah, I mean I have known him forever. I can't imagine him doing something like that. I am probably grasping at straws. Forget it." She turned to look out the window. He could tell she hadn't forgotten it. He reached out and put his hand over hers on her leg.

"He's not the only Ninja, and other people wear black too." He turned his attention back to his driving. "It could have as easily been Dustin." Tori looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"No way! Never!"


	14. a poison drink

Lothor stood in his main room watching the power rangers. He was laughing and so was his Kelzacs though they didn't know what they were laughing about. "They are afraid, and looking over their shoulders. Good, good. They believe in dreams do they?"

"Uncle, what is so funny?"

"Myra, at my favorite show....the power rangers. They seem to be having problems. It also seems someone is trying to kill the young couple. Seems like a good idea to me. Don't need any baby power rangers running around."

"Ohh, a baby. They are so cute."

"Shut up Myra, you idiot. Who wants babies?" Myra turned to her sister.

"Kapri, I do. One day when I find a boyfriend. Don't you want a boyfriend?"

"yeah, I do. Those power ranger boys are cute, yummy even."

"Yeah, I agree. They are so..........hey uncle could we keep a couple of them?"

"No, you silly girl. We already tried that. It doesn't work."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Dustin was pouring drinks for everyone, while the gang picked out movies to watch. He wondered when he would be happy. He always seemed to miss out on love. Someone always got there first, or he wasn't noticed. He heard a knocking on his sliding glass door and went to answer it. One of their neighbors who wanted to borrow something. He took care of that and then went on to finish up the drinks. He checked them. Let's see.....Dr. Pepper for Hunter, Sprite for Blake, Chocolate milk for Shane, Rootbeer for me, and Cream Soda for Tori. Yeap got them right.

He entered the living room, and carried the tray in, and placed it on the coffee table as everyone grabbed their drinks. The movie began and all got quiet and settled back to watch.Eating their pizza and drinking their drinks.

A half hour later, Tori moaned and bent over. Hunter grabbed her as her plate slid to the floor. Shane flicked off the tv, and turned on the light. All were concerned for Tori's face was pale, and she was in obvious pain.

"What is it, Tori?" Hunter was very concerned. Tori grabbed his arm and held on. When she was hit again with pains.

"Tori!" Hunter stood up and pulled her up and into his arms. "I am taking you to the hospital." The others began to move. They all left the house, piling into Tori's van with Blake driving.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The boys had been sitting in the waiting room for over two hours. Hunter was pacing, and so was Dustin. Blake found himself counting the times they went across the floor. Shane was sitting there reading the same page in a magazine over and over. Cam sat there quiet, waiting.

A young man in green scrubs came out and looked around. "Anyone here with Miss Hanson?" Hunter and the others ran over.

"We are, I am her fiancé'. How is she?"

"She has been poisoned. What has she drank or eaten in the last few hours?"

"Same as us, pizza and snacks, and soda."

"We need a sample of the soda. You all feeling fine?"

"Yeah, just her. I will go now and get the drinks. What did she have to drink?"

"Cream soda." He nodded and left.

"What else, doctor?" The doctor looked grim.

"Well, there is something else, and it isn't helped by her being poisoned. It is causing problems. She is pregnant." All gasp, for everyone knew that Tori and Hunter had only gotten together. How?

"Pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Yes, guess you didn't know. But she is around 2 months." Hunter sat down in the plastic chair with a look of shock on his face. They had brought something back from the past.....a child. Theirs. He suddenly smiled.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just surprised. Can I see her? Will she be alright?"

"Not now, but maybe later. We are pumping out her stomach, and trying to treat her. I will let you know when I know anything else. When your friend gets back have the nurse rush it to the lab." He turned and walked away.

"Ah man.....I don't get it. I paid attention in class. But I missed something."

"What are you talking about Dustin?"

"Blake, I am talking about Hunter and Tori. She's pregnant, and they.....well you know, only recently. Before that I don't think Tori did it with anyone. So how?" He scratched his head. Blake put his hand on his shoulder.

"This is different bro. I will try to explain it to you. Only answer I can think of." He led Dustin off to the side. Shane moved up to Hunter.

"She will be alright." Then Shane walked away, and out the door. Leaving Hunter thinking, wondering.


	15. final showdown

A/N: In the last chapter, Dustin was in the kitchen, but he went to the back door to talk to a neighbor. His back was turned to the kitchen. Anyone could have slipped in there. Unless he did it.

Hunter stood there, thinking, then he turned his angry look towards the others. He went past Blake and headed towards Dustin. Who looked at him with tears in his soft brown eyes. Hunter stopped.

"Dustin, you made the drinks. Did you poison her?" He grabbed Dustin by the shirt and shook him.

"No, Hunter. I would never hurt Tori. I'd give my life for her. She is my best friend. I only poured drinks, that is all. If it makes you feel better, then beat me up." Hunter let him go then hugged him.

"I'm sorry bro. I know you wouldn't do that. You love Tori too." Then he let him go and turned to Shane. He felt the fury build.

He rushed Shane and grabbed him, and with a swift punch that sent Shane over a chair and crashing to the floor of the near empty waiting room. He stood over him. "You, Shane. Tori thought it might be you. I have wondered too. Why? Damn it if Tori dies, or my baby I will certainly kill you." His voice soft but had a deadly steely ring to it. Shane shook his head, and moved to rise. Then walked out, giving everyone a dirty look. Blake moved over to his brother and put his hand on his arm, he could feel the muscles tighten.

"Bro, you got to quit this. Tori needs you here, not in jail. We don't know yet who did it. But we will stop whoever it is." Hunter looked at him, some of his anger dissipating.

"You're right Blake. I will find them and hurt them so bad." Blake felt his brother's pain, and wanted to help. Dustin came over, and touched Hunter on the shoulder, and pointed to Cam who was handing a glass and a bottle to the nurse. Cam seeing them came over.

"Did I miss anything?"

"No, nothing." Said Blake.

"Only me, losing it. Accusing everyone of hurting Tori. Though I still think it might be Shane." Cam just shook his head.

"You must keep calm, until action can be taken."

"You are getting to sound more and more like your father."

"Gee, thanks." Cam replied as he looked at Blake. "I had hoped to be more me."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hours later Hunter was sitting beside Tori. He was falling asleep in the hard plastic chair. Tori opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hunter?"

"Hon." He sat up and smiled as he wiped at his tired eyes. "You finally woke up."

"What happened?"

"You were poisoned, someone put something in your drink." Tori's stomach still felt sore.

"That person again?" Hunter nodded his head. "You had us all worried, and I was afraid you were going to leave me."

"Leave you?" Tori put her hand out and grasp his. "Never, not this time."

"Tori, there is something else you need to know. Doctor told me, a lil surprise." Tori waited for his answer.

"Yeah, what?"

"Well...."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"I have to stop this now. I will not allow them to be together. It's almost like they are living charmed lives. Everything I do, doesn't work. Why? I will do it the old fashioned way. I will have the one that I love. This time I will win." Turning away from the doors window that person walked away down the hall, un-noticed by anyone.

A week later all the gang was back to training. With the exception of Tori, who was only allowed to exercise and not fight. After all the training the gang went off to their own places. Tori was living with Hunter and Blake. Sharing Hunter's room.

Hunter was cooking spaghetti, it was one of the few things he did well. So he was in the kitchen cooking, and Blake was in the living room, watching football. Tori was upstairs having a bath.

He heard a thump and went running to the bathroom, opening the door and saw Tori there, she had dropped the shampoo. She covered up with the shower curtain.

"Sorry Tori. I thought you fell."

"I am fine, Hunter." She blushed, and pointed to the door. He left and as he went back to the kitchen he saw Blake smiling at him.

"Shut up."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

After dinner Hunter and Tori were relaxing on the sofa. Hunter had his arms around her. They were watching an old movie. The glass doors to the patio was opened and catching the night breeze. Blake was in his room, reading his new biker magazine.

Something made Hunter turn, and saw a shadow. He jumped to his feet as a hand with a knife came down towards Tori. He blocked the blow, and Tori jumped to her feet. She turned. A stunned look on her face.

"You!? Why?"

"Because, I have stopped you two from being together for many life times. You aren't meant to be together."

"Says you." A long sword came out and held in a firm hand. Hunter made a move and the sword swept in his direction.

"You aren't going to win this time."

"What do you know Hunter? I have destroyed your love for each other many times. I will again. You two never learn."

Looking from one to the other, seeing they were waiting to attack. Eyes on the one most desired. "Why can't you be with me? I love you, I always have. But each time you chose the wrong one. Why?"

"Because you aren't my type. I don't love you."

"Then you must die!" Hunter attacked, trying to keep Tori out of it. But Tori wasn't backing off either. Furniture got broken, and the sound of a lamp crashing brought Blake into the room. He stopped and stared for a moment, then joined in.

"Kapri!" She turned to him.

"Yes, your brother is as stupid as you. Doesn't know what is best for him." She stumbled and fell when Hunter kicked her. She fell on the blade. She lay there, looking up at them. She hated them at the end. With her last breathe, she cursed them.

Hunter took Tori in his arms and held her. "It's all over now. We won. She wont hurt us again." Blake called the police. Tori just held onto Hunter and hoped it was indeed over with.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The room was filled with flowers, and soft music. The Minster stood there, with his bible. "We are gathered here today, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony....

Hunter looked at his lovely bride, and he couldn't think he could love anyone more than he did her. If not for the dreams, he might not have ever gotten together with her. For the rest of his life he would love her, and be there for her and their child. He already knew this one was a boy.

Tori stood there, listening to the Minster, and gazing into those beautiful eyes of Hunter. The love of her life, her eternal love. Nothing was too good for him. She smiled when she thought of her son, she planned to name after his dad. Finally they would have the life together that was always meant to be.

THE END???????


End file.
